Animalistic plus
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: My life was simple until I ended up in a new world. Now I'm in a world as someone I was never meant to be. So what should I do? Grow up be who I need to be.
1. I must change

-Ep 1: Problem-

3rd POV

She opened her eyes and saw stars around her. Swirling purples and greens meshed together on a dark blue background, accented by the many glowing white specs. Everything looked so clear, it was difficult to focus on one sight at a time. The girl gazed around and-out of habit-smelled for the fresh air she had become so accustomed to detecting when she took a truck full of pillows and fell asleep in a field, her eyes trained on the view above her. Her nose scrunched up in confusion; there was no familiar smell-no smell at all. This is a dream, was her next thought. With every peculiar detail now standing out, she determined it all to be a dream. Stars couldn't shine that brightly.

Her thoughts drifted elsewhere, prompting her to get up off the ground and properly examine her surroundings. She stood up slowly, giving her mind enough time to process the sudden action after laying motionless for who knows how long. The moment she stood up, she turned her head this way and that, trying to pinpoint her location. It was obvious she wasn't in a truck bed on top of mountains of plush, white, feather pillows. Her nose crinkled at the thought of how the ends of the feathers poked out from the pillows and pricked her skin.

She had gone off-topic again. Not only was she not in the bed of a truck, but she also wasn't even at home. Her environment looked completely new and alien to her. Just the thought of it was unnerving.

Feeling a surge of panic in her chest, she whipped her head around faster to hopefully find a noticeable landmark sooner. Her eyes settled on an image and like the screeching stroke of a violin played wrong, she became focused on the face and eyes boring into her.

The girl thought about asking the ghostly figure who it was and imagined herself demanding to know its name. However, neither of those things happened. Instead, she took in the ghoul's appearance-blonde, curly hair; pale, white skin like a paper torn straight out of a copier; and one gleaming green eye the other an aqua blue, seemingly void of all emotion and giving no indication of thought. The figure had large breasts and must have stood around six and a half feet tall. Her upper and lower body very hourglass-like and a bit muscular, It was then that the girl realized she was looking into a mirror.

The entire area was filled with mirrors. Only just now was she noticing how her ghost clone standing in front of her was one of many. They all stood in a line in every direction, their eyes twitching back in forth in apparent fear.

"Marissa," they all spoke at once, their mouths moving independently from the girl's own. She froze, trying to look at them all. She could hear each individual voice-ten, fifty, no one hundred voices all speaking at once, layered together in a psychotic symphony of empty, metallic, tones.

"Who are all of you?!" Marissa screamed at them. Her own voice didn't even sound like it was hers anymore. The reflections refused to mimic her actions like they did before, somehow fed up with playing 'follow the leader'.

As expected, none of the mirror-clones answered. They did, however, say something else.

"It's been dull. We've been bored. How about a change?" They all spoke at once. And then, as if they had all been asked for their opinion at once, said, "Destiny awaits."

Then Marissa felt her body grow heavy, no longer having the strength to hold her own self up. She let herself fall into the ground, crashing back and forced to stare up at the millions of luminescent stars.

"it is time Marissa..." She took a breath as the grass liquefied itself her falling from the ground to the water below her a splash splashed across her the lights suddenly spreading over them shining as each pricked her skin... She was almost luminescent as the light spread over her body

The sky shifts the darkness and light engulfing her into the oblivion and it all started with that wish she made…..

* * *

-elsewhere-

Marissa awoke on the darkness the kids staring at her she wondered if she looked weird then a weird flash in her head shifted the movement shaking her slightly. Blood on the floor a woman and man's body decaying on the floor. Fear shook through her before a huge crash shook through the truck Marissa's body had hairs on her arms and legs and hands and feet she had bear like ears on top of her head and a bear-like tail her eyes were brown right now.

The kids looked scared the driver stopped the truck. They went to shoot at her only for her body to shift into an armadillo's her back had armor that reflected the bullets and sent them right back.

"What the hell?!" one of them asked. "What kinda quirk is that?!"

Marissa looked pissed honestly for what looked like a 9-year-old her quirk as they said was definitely different. Her body changed again this time spots were on her for on both her arms and legs and the ears on her head changed into what looked like a cheetah before she slammed into them knocking each of them into the wall and stopping before panting. Her quirk seemed to amplify her body. Giving her the abilities of whatever animal she turned her body into and amplifying said ability and making 40 times stronger than the original animal.

"She can't take us all!" One man shouted as a group charged at her. Her body changed this time her fur was black and white her ears circler again but her teeth became sharper. She looked like a honey badger.

She punched the ones who came at her a rock quirk colliding with her arm hurt but like a honey badger she fought through the pain grabbed his arm and swung him around knocking three out her claws piercing one'ss arm as another cut her arm blood squirting as her arm fell off she changed her form quickly and it grew back like a lizards, ears disappearing. She moved her arm again grabbing the guy who cut off her arm and slammed him into the wall knocking the last one out blood dripped down. Her forehead before slowly closing wounds slowly shifted. She panted before sliding against the wall her one eye closed from a punch she received but seemed to be healing well it seemed her using a lizard's regenerative ability made her able to regenerate 40 times faster. Though she was still exhausted from making a full arm.

Here she was sitting there each of the kidnappers on the ground out cold. And here she was beaten pretty badly but healing fairly quickly. The kids in the truck looked out the hole she made shocked.

"You beat them," a boy said to her.

She didn't answer she definitely was out of it. She wasn't a hero shed probably get in trouble. Honestly, though she didn't care, she just wanted to leave.

Suddenly, a group of heroes and several police showed up. They were all surprised by the damage and the little girl leaning against the truck.

One hero knelt down and picked her up. "Where's your parents, honey?" He asked.

"Probably dead like the rest fuck if I know." Was her panted breath she didn't look like she respected them, in fact, she looked pissed off at them blamed them.

"Oh. Sorry," said the hero.

"Sorry, All Might. I need to take her to the hospital with the other kids," said an on-site paramedic.

All Might looked at her and said, "They'll take care of you."

"I don't need help." She looked pissed still two cat-like ears popped up on her head as if they meant to be there along cat-like tail shifted as her eyes pierced his own. She was placed on the guerini and the girl passed out.

"She's been through a lot," said All Might. "And try to find her family."

"I'd hate to say this to you All Might but she's probably right most quirk traffickers kill parents so the kids have no one to go back too." One of the police officers told him bluntly watching the girl who looked fairly hurt. "Wonder what kinda quirk the girl has to do this kinda damage through."

* * *

-At the hospital-

She looked at herself she looked like she was wearing a skin-tight shirt with hints white at the sleeves she wore glows that seemed two have sharp nails barely being covered by the white gloves she also wore a plaid skirt which was a mix of white and long black socks that went up to her thighs well the hints of white went to her feet. Her boots had scruff at the tops and went up to her ankles her hair was black with white at the end of her long spiky hair that went up to her chest she had very fair skin one golden iris and one light blue. Her shirt had a fluffy scruff around it oddly she looked human other than the ears and tail.

"Her quirk seems to require her to take in energy of a large amount and shift her body's form a bit to change it slightly into that animal's form, giving the ability 40 times that animals of said animal honestly it's incredible. She could even do mythical ones or extinct ones." The doctor said watching the girl eat before shivering at the girl's glare. The dog-headed cop stared at her.

She didn't say anything but the dog-headed chief could feel the hatred in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't like being here," he said.

"I don't like you." Her eyes held a chill to them.

"Have we done something to offend you?" All Might asked sliding through the door.

"No not really I just don't like him… he makes me hate this world. People aren't allowed to defend themselves….. Only heroes can fight back and I don't care what others say it's not fair." She coldly remarked she clenched her hands. "Those other kids could have died. You didn't even know we were there if I hadn't ripped it open. So tell why I should follow rules that hurt those who aren't allowed to protect themselves. Just so the government can cover their own ass."

All Might frowned at that. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame heroes, I blame those in government. You're only human. You can't know everything that's happening. Despite this, I did disobey the law by hurting those villains so whatever punishment dog man wants to dish out I'll accept. I'm just happy I helped them." She smiled gently right there and then.

"Young lady, you're mistaken. You're not going to be punished," the chief said.

She blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry what?"

"You helped save those other children," he explained. "In fact, you're getting rewarded."

"Again I'm sorry what?!" She asked in complete confusion. They didn't punish those kids beforehand only because they used Shouto's dad as a cover-up they couldn't possibly cover what she did upright so why wasn't she being punished.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were a victim," the chief explained. "And whether intentional or not, you helped save the day. Given the circumstances-"

"I've decided to adopt you," All Might finished.

She gave a confused look. "Uh ok, that's a new one." She smiled ether way. "I never told you my name I'm Marissa and my quirk is animalistic. The way I understand it I can shift my body slightly into a more animal form and my body amplifies that ability times 40. Meaning depending on the animal I use is the abilities I can use and weaknesses like how a cheetah can go incredibly fast but becomes exhausted or if a frog gets too hot it can weaken them seriously. And parts of my limbs try to match that creature."

"That's an interesting ability," said All Might. "And I'm sorry about your family."

She looked away for a moment. "Yeah."

Marissa scratched at her cat ears. All Might scratched her ears and she purred.

Then she turned bright red. "Uh embarrassing." Marissa pulled the blanket over her head.

"Actually, I think it's cute," said All Might. And then he got an odd feeling. "Could you excuse me?"

She tilted her head. "Hey you know if we're gonna live together I'm gonna see whatever your hiding right."

"It's not the other form I'm trying to hide it's-blah!" All Might upchucked blood mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I saw that coming I'm a cat. Much like dogs, I can tell when someone's ill or such." She pointed to her nose. "Imagine that times 40."

"I see," said All Might, heaving and now in his skinny form. "So this doesn't bother you?"

"I don't like seeing you in pain if that is what you mean but no I'm happy as long as you're alive." She smiled happily her tail curled in and out. The girl's cheerful smile reminded him of when he was younger.

All Might smiled back at her and said, "As soon as you're cleared, I'll take you home."

"Alright…..um I'm very hungry and my energy is very low right now. Can I have lots of meat?" She asked in a cute way her eyes where full and she held her hand out like a kitten.

All three of them mentally thought together. 'She's so adorable.'

While the doctor went over her test, All Might went out and got her some meat as she requested. After making sure she was okay to have solids, of course. He went to a restaurant around the corner and ordered five large juicy steaks to go. When All Might returned with the steaks, Marissa happily ate them.

Marissa looked so happy she was purring at the yummy meat. "Thanks, I really needed this."

The doctor came in. "Well the nerves in her new arm is working well and her body seems to healing up pretty well honestly she should be ready to leave tomorrow."

"That's great," said All Might. "It'll give me time to make up her room. What kinda stuff do you like?"

"Soft stuff weirdly whenever I have something soft on me I just wanna cuddle up. I like blue and pink and cats cute things and stuffies I love to read, I'm not really a huge fan of tv oh and I love to learn about animals. I just love learning as much as I can." She looked so happy. "Pictures of people I care about and friends if I could get pics of the kids I was with I'd love a reminder of the people I helped. If they're ok with it."

"I'll ask them and their guardians," said the nurse.

"I'll be happy to oblige the rest," said All Might. "How about we start with one of you and your new daddy?"

She looked so happy. Her new father gave the camera to the nurse and then took a picture together. She smiled happily.

"I'll get as many of the others as I can," said the nurse as she left.

After that, All Might tucked her in letting the girl sleep. She looked so cute. It made his heart feel a lot happier he wanted to survive no matter what even if it meant defying destiny it also made him want to protect her. She was now his daughter.

* * *

-Day 1 at new home-

Marissa arrived home a gentle smile formed on her as she entered her new room and it was full of fluffy wallpaper that was blue and it had a bright pink carpet. A few different stuffed animals. "I love it so much she happily said."

Then she looked and saw all the books her eyes glimmered with joy as she saw some of the pictures. The nurse had kept her word and had taken pictures of the other rescued children and their guardians, showing that they were okay.

She smiled happily. Taking in her room. Her bed had a fluffy blanket as she laid on it, it made her feel so safe and calm.

"I'm glad you like it, Marissa," said All Might, who was in his skinny form. "Welcome home."

She smiled. "Can you tuck me in, daddy?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Of course," said All Might.

He walked to his daughter's bed, took the sheets, and pulled them over her. Once she was covered, All Might gave her a stuffed kitty and the girl yawned as she snuggled into the blanket. He then bid her sleep tight and left the room.

"I love you, honey," he said.

* * *

-The next day-

She awoke the next day. She went to make sure her bed was made she went out of her door and saw her father's room. Her forehead turned purple. Her father's room looked fairly messy. She was gonna clean it. She looked over the house and found the garbage bags vacuum cleaner and other items to clean his room and the house.

Her father yawned as he came out of the bathroom. He blinked when he found his daughter picking up trash and dirty laundry.

"Bit early for cleaning, isn't it?" He asked.

"Nope! This place needs to be clean! It's never too early to clean." Marissa said in determination with her fist in the air.

All Might blinked and said, "Should I just stay out of your way then?"

"If you wanna help I'd be happy to have the help?" Marissa looked at him holding her hand in front of her. "This place could use a dusting."

All Might took the duster and said, "Okay, honey. Just be careful of the memorabilia. I kept souvenirs from my past battles."

"Alright." She said cheerfully as she went to clean the area, making sure everything was organized. She even organized his memorabilia.

"Hey, you're good," he said. "Have you been following my career?"

"Kinda. When I was younger, my older sister would always say 'hey, little sis, check out this guy. When I'm older I wanna be just like him.'" Marissa rubbed her neck. "I was 5 and she was 12."

"You have a sister?" All Might asked. "I didn't see her with the other children. Did the traffickers give her to someone else?"

She became silent her eyes looked down. "No, she's dead. Her own quirk killed her."

All Might was taken aback. "Her quirk killed her? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. At least she's in heaven now…..her quirk was called fragile. She could make anything fragile like glass. The drawback was she also became that fragile," Marissa said, looking sad as she remembered.

"That's awful," said All Might. He pulled Marissa into a hug. "How about we honor her? I can help you make a kind of memorial for your sister."

"I can't even remember her face anymore." Marissa sighed going back to cleaning. "I remember how she died but I also remember how much pain she was in each day. Her bones would break with her just falling on the floor…..but one day a kid ran across the street….she grabbed him making the truck like glass but she was fragile too…..she died when it hit her the kid lived."

"Memorial's aren't just portraits," All Might kindly explained. "We could plant a garden in her memory, we could light candles, you could even honor her with your own future."

Marissa thought about that. Then she remembered something. She clapped her hands together. She checked her pockets and pulled out a drawing that looked exactly like her sister. "I forgot my mom drew this."

All Might smiled at the picture. "I see the resemblance," he said. He read the name. "Emily. Is that her name?"

"Yes." Marissa sighed rubbing her neck.

"I'll get this framed with her name engraved on the frame," said All Might as he returned. "Until then, keep it safe."

"Okay," said Marissa. She held it close. "Maybe we can make a garden in her memory as well. She always liked flowers."

"Of course," said All Might, smiling warmly.

* * *

-Day 2 of All Might's home-

She finished cleaning the house the next day and started working on the garden.

"Okay, we need to decide what kind of flowers you want before we choose a spot," said All Might. "I read that some flowers grow better in certain light or shade."

"Hum that's interesting." Marissa looked at the piles of dirt she put on the seed. She watered them.

"What did you pick?" All Might asked, looking at her seed pack.

"Morning glories. Moonflowers other roses and bluebells." Marissa smiled.

"Beautiful choices," All Might said with a smile. "I'm guessing they remind you of her."

Marissa nodded a smiled nodding a purr rang out. Before going back to work. It took some time, but they finally finished planting the foundation of the "Garden of Emily."

Marissa smiled happily she held her hands together. Her sister in real life did die saving someone but her bones were fragile. It was nice to have a family again even if it was one from this world.

"Your sister would be proud," said All Might, smiling. "And so am I."

Marissa looked happily at it. "I know she would…. Hey, could you train me?"

All Might looked curious about that. "You want to be a hero?"

"Yes." Marissa a smile formed on her lips as she looked at the garden that would bloom one day. "I wanna help people like she wanted to. Since she can't, I should honor her memory."

All Might patted her head and said, "I will train you. In fact, your best bet is to get into the top hero school, my alma mater, UA High."

She blinked before smiling. "Alright." She seemed happy about this. "I'll shoot for UA."

Then cameras and flashes came. "Hey, your Marissa right All Might's adopted child. "

She looked at the cameras Marissa looked nervous. "Uh yeah….." How did they find them?

"Sorry, sweetie," said All Might while picking her up in his heroic form. "Just smile and wave as I walk us away."

She did just that as they walked away they were running away from the house area to trick them into thinking it wasn't their house. "Seriously scary." She sighed deeply.

Once the reporters were gone they arrived back at the house. "I didn't know those reporters were scary."

All Might shrugged and said, "You'll get used to it. Comes with being the symbol of peace."

"Yeah, I guess so. Ok, I'm gonna take a nap and then I'll get ready for tomorrow. I can't wait to start school or anything really."

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends," All Might happily said. "Also, we start tomorrow on the beach."

"Ok." Marissa smiled happily she was gonna make a schedule.

* * *

-next day-

Her first day of school was fun. She worked on certain things and other stuff. She thought she did really well. She and her father then went to the beach. It was fairly open.

"Okay, Marissa, the first thing you need to do is train your body to handle those different animalistic forms," All Might said. "You're gonna do laps in five different forms of your choosing."

"Got honey badger first." She shifted her form the honey badger form ready before she went running. All Might watched her getting running fairly quickly.

It took an hour or so for badger forms than her cheta form which is quicker only took ten to 20 minutes.

"Nice. Doing good so far," said All Might.

She panted giving a thumbs up changing her form again slightly. She used a raccoon this time going as fast as she could then she used a deer. Again both taking hours she was becoming exhausted. She did her last lycanpathy form.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now," said All Might.

"But I only have one left," Marissa looked so determined.

"Honey, you're exhausted," said All Might.

"I can do this. I know I can." She got in all fours.

All Might sighed and said, "Okay. One more."

She got ready her dog ears wiggling before she ran off her body using as much energy as possible making sure she worked as hard as she could.

"You look great," said All Might. "After this, let's get lunch."

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Marissa took a bite enjoying the tasty meal. Then she got a knock on the door she really hoped it wasn't any reporters or something. She opened the door and saw a man with dark hair with a blonde streak in his hair and very neat hair. She knows right away it was sir nighteye.

"Sorry I don't know you so I'm closing the door now." She began to close it. She noticed his hand coming towards her and she dodged it slamming the door shut on his face.

"Who was it?" All Might asked her.

"Strange man with glasses and tried to touch me." She said shivering.

All Might seemed to be thinking. "Did he have a blonde streak in his hair? Trying to look intimidating?"

"Yep, I slammed the door in his face." Marissa rubbed her neck.

"I think I know who that is," said All Might, sighing. He went to the door. Opening it before him was a very pissed off looking Sir Nighteye.

Marissa hid behind All Might.

"Marissa, this is Sir Nighteye, my former sidekick," All Might said. "Nighteye, go easy on her, she didn't know you."

"I don't like this guy. He has a scary smell." Marissa hissed at him she didn't trust him right now. Her cat ears folded against her head.

"I heard about All Might adopting a little girl and thought it's only fair that I meet her," said Nighteye. He looked at her again. "You're very adorable."

"I'm not adorable, I'm cute." She said putting her hands In front of her like a cats.

"Those are actually synonyms," said Nighteye

"Cute sounds better." She pouted when she saw his hand and jumped out of the way of it.

"I just wanted to scratch your ears," said Nighteye. "They look really cute."

"I don't buy it." She said in a simple tone. "I'm going to bed for school tomorrow if your gonna stay I'm sure dad will let you sleepover." She ran into her room closing it shut.

"I really meant it when I said she's cute," said Nighteye. "I also needed to know if her being in your life would affect the future I saw."

"Maybe it's because she had a sense you were trying to use your quirk in her." He said in crossing his arms. "She always has a sense when she's being tricked. You can sleep here if you want but I suggest not trying to use that again if you want to get along with her."

"Perhaps I could train her," Nighteye offered. "I have time until I have to go back to my agency."

All Might thought for a moment. "Alright but try not to look into the far future if you use your quirk I don't think she'd approve of it."

* * *

-Next day-

She got home once again ready for training when she saw Sir Nighteye her eyebrow quirked.

"Don't worry, Marissa. I'm here to help oversee your training," said Nighteye. "I don't need my quirk to know you have potential. With your determination, you could be a great hero. And as a hero myself, I want to make sure you get there."

She crossed her arms. "Alright." She looked like she understood.

Marissa took a moment before Sir Nighteye got into a fighting stance Marissa dodge sense the kick coming towards her. She didn't need to change for this. "Cats are one of the most flexible fast and athletic beings in the world my normal form is that of a cat but turns into a different kind adds to it." He form shifted her ears to become a spotted fur grow over her arms and her claws become sharper. Her legs became the same fur as she dodged his next attack.

'She doesn't need to focus to transform interesting.' Her tail turned slim and more bangle like.

"The bangle a very athletic cat and that cat's skills are now times 40." She was a bit taller and she looked a bit more muscular.

Sir Nighteye found this interesting he had been expecting a lot but the girl changed her form to adjust and to give her away to dodge him more smoothly.

Did she know what his quirk was? This 8-year-old girl was weaving and dodging making sure he didn't hit her.

"Do you already know my quirk?" Sir Nighteye asked. "Not everyone does right away."

"Yes, my sister idolized you. She knew everything about heroes." Marissa looked down for a moment. Dodging another hand skidding back.

"I take it she's the Emily your soon to be garden is dedicated to," Sir Nighteye said as he prepared to attack again. "I saw it at your house."

"Yes She was as fragile as a flower," said Marissa. "As beautiful too."

"And I take it her heart was pure," said Nighteye as he punched her, only for her to switch and scales to protect her. Her legs turned into a long snake-like tail that had an interesting pattern. "Hmm. Which animal is this?"

She smiled. "Anaconda times forty si strong enough to destroy an oak tree or bend a steel bar."

"Amazing," said Nighteye. "You've studied."

"I couldn't just use a random animal their natural abilities are amplified so if I'm not able to figure out what animals are best and if I don't strengthen myself I won't ever be able to change fate." She weaved out of the way using her long powerful tail on the ground making sand scattered on the ground to spread into the cloud hiding her. He looked around trying to see where she was until a huge tail wrapped around his body but it wasn't squeezing him it was a hug. The girls arms wrapped around Sir Nighteye. "I'm gonna change the future and save my father's life even if I have to die to do so."

Sir Nighteye pat her head and said, "Ideally, you should both survive."

"Okay." Marissa smiled happily. She changed back.

"You could be an amazing future symbol of peace with how cute and sweet you are," said Sir Nighteye grabbing her shoulders.

She turned bright red. "Maybe but I mainly wanna be a hero because my sister will never have the chance to. She died saving another kid and didn't get to grow up like I did. So I want to be her proxy in a sense. So she in a way is being a hero through me….." Marissa held her heart.

'I wish I could be like All Might. I wish I could be a hero who could save others like on the show.' She remembered looking at her sister a sweet smile on her lips. I'll make you happy then and we can be heroes here in this place let's help people.'

Sir Nighteye smiled and said, "From where I stand, she was a hero."

"Yeah in her own way. But I wanna fulfill her dream and I wanna help as many people as I can." She held that same smile. "That's why I don't want anyone to know my future I wanna find out as I move ahead."

Sir Nighteye gave her an understanding smile and said, "If that's how you feel, I won't look any further than training sessions. And that's only because of training."

Marissa gave a confused look. "Wait are you staying in Japan?"

"For the time I'm here. But I'll see about establishing a branch of my agency here," said Nighteye. "In the meantime, I'll give you my Skype."

Her eyes shone brightly before she hugged him again. "This is so cool I get to be trained by the best. I'll give you and my dad 1000 percent!"

Sir Nighteye held a serious face and said, "You are just…. Too cute for words."

And that was how her new life began and how'd she'd begin to train to be the best hero she could be. One of the greatest heroes in the world.


	2. Goal

Episode 2: heart

* * *

-6 years later.-

It had been 6 years Marissa who've had to deal with the many reporters that came with her father's business had become a regular occurrence as such many people know about All Might's foster daughter.

Along with that, she had trained sense fairly young. Hoping to become a hero like her sister wished she could be.

"Ready for school, hun?" All Might asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Marissa pulled out her backpack and got ready for her new school they had moved recently to be closer to UA as had one of her mentors Sir Night eye. She decided to go to a public one to get some friends before UA. She kissed her father's cheek. "See you dad don't overdo it!"

She ran off her excitement over the moon. She had training after this with Sir Nighteye then the next day she had a break for a bit of TLC.

Along the way, she saw a fight between a wood hero and a giant villain. She had time so she decided to watch, making sure to hide her features under a hat and sunglasses, obviously. As she got closer to the front, Marissa found a boy with green hair who looked oddly familiar. The show. She tried to remember his name. Zui no izuku yes his name was Izuku.

"Izuku," she said.

He flinched and turned around. "Y-yes. Uh, have we met?" Izuku asked.

"No, you just look like the type with that name." She quickly correcting herself. She continued to watch the fight.

"Well, better than what I've been called," he said. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

"Sorta." Marissa shrugged she watched as kamiwoods. "My father just moved us here for a few different reasons and I'm finishing my last few months at a school near here. I plan on going to UA. I even hear they have 22 spots open for each class this year because of a certain applicant who decided to do the actual exam instead of a recommendation test."

"Cool! I'm applying there too!" Izuku happily said. "I mean, I know my chances are a little slim, no quirk and all, I just have to try!"

Marissa didn't seem to want to comment. After hearing no quirk she actually looked concerned. She wondered if she should give him hope. "Well, I wish you luck."

He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, miss-uh-what's your name?"

"Oh um well…..look at the time I got to go. School awaits." She ran off waving goodbye.

"Uh…. Okay," said Izuku. He looked fairly confused.

* * *

-School-

She arrived at her class right on time removing her disguise so she could formally meet her classmates even though she was just there for the last leg.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome a student who will be joining us for our last year," the teacher said. "Please welcome Marissa."

The entire class was stunned in silence by the girl in front of them. It was All Might's daughter! Everyone had seen her with him before on TV!

Her cat-like ears twitched. She smiled sweetly at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all I hope to get as much done for the short time I'll be here."

"This young lady is a shoo-in for UA High," the teacher said.

"Probably one of the only two idiots in this whole school who is," said a boy with messed up white hair.

Her eye twitched as she just called an idiot? She wanted to cuss this pompous ass out but she took a deep mental breath and kept her smile. "I was trained by my father and Sir Nighteye so of course. I'm very likely to get in. Though I'm unsure with your attitude how long you'll stay in if you get in at all."

"What do you mean if I get in at all?" the jerk asked, clearly offended. "I have the most powerful quirk around here. I'll get in no problem with my power."

"Not as powerful as mine. And from your arrogance, I can tell you'll have trouble. Of course, if you don't believe me, I'm sure I can prove you wrong. My quirk is animalistic + and many animals can withstand radiation blasts of flames with their normal body. I take the form a lycanpthy with any animal I change into and can amplify it times 40." She gestured for the teacher's chalk. He shrugged giving it to her. "A cheetah goes 65 to 75 MP for hour now times that by 40. That's 3000 MP per hour is how fast I can go in my cheetah form that's 66 miles per minute."

Izuku was writing everything down while she spoke. At the same time, the jerk yawned.

"So. I can make explosions," he said. "I bet you can't."

"No, I can do several other things. animals have several different abilities compared to that. you're a one-trick pony. I bet you can't regenerate any part of your body with a fire belly salamander. I can regenerate from just about anything. Face it your quirk can be countered by several different animals. a lizard can stick its feet to the ground and you couldn't blow it away. then if a cheetah faster than you it could kick you with its powerful legs and knock you to the ground." Marissa coldly remarked. "I learned that if you don't think about the impact of a quirk then you might as well be useless. I bet if we fought you'd lose in 3 minutes maybe less." Then she got an idea. "Who here has heard of a quirk Te area.

One of the students raised their hands. It was a girl Marissa gestured for her to speak. "It's an area that people are allowed to train against others with their quirks with permission from the city a hero has to be present to make sure things don't go too far."

"Correct. I have a session with Sir Night eye tonight and I can ask for permission to allow me and blastie boy to do it." Marissa gestured to him.

"If you're finished, Marissa, take your seat so we can get started," said the teacher.

"Of course sir sorry for keeping the class." She took a seat so the class could start.

* * *

-After class -

Midoriya Izuku went home well Marissa took the classmates who were able to come to the area so spoke off. Telling Nighteye ahead of time he told her he would allow it but he would be bringing another hero just incase Eraserhead.

"To think….. I met All Might's daughter in the flesh today," he said to himself well walking away from the rest of the group and holding his damaged notebook.

* * *

-TE area-

Marissa arrived giving her another mentor, that was there. With Eraserhead another smile. "Sorry about this."

"It's fine just never ask for stuff like this again I get the boy's arrogant but this is below a hero to be." Sir Nighteye said with his hands behind his back.

"I know but it felt like because he thought that he had one flashy quirk he was invincible. I just wanna prove you're only as strong as your training." Marissa bowed to her mentor before getting a pat on the head.

"I get to know this if it goes too far Eraserhead will stop this fight." Sir Nighteye said gesturing for her to go to the area both her and Bakugo got into the ring which was a rocky area.

"Bring it on," he said in a cocky way.

She waited for him to charge him before changing into her scaled anaconda as a blast went out smirking. But when smile cleared a tail slammed so hard into him he swang not only into a rock but the ground. The kids stared in shock. Bakugo tried to get up then a tail wrapped around and two claws held him down. He tried to move only for a blast of pure numbness to shink into him.

"Don't bother just before I transformed back. I transformed into a tarantula hawk and only used its normal venom to paralyze your arms unlike normal wasps can kill with strings with enough of them but tarantula hawks paralyze the spider and then eat that spider alive. Since I only used half its strength I paralyzed only your arms…..you lost."

Sir Nighteye was expecting a lot more but he decided to grab the antivenom to use on the boy just in case.

"How is this….. Possible?" Bakugo asked.

"You rely heavily on your quirk's firepower as the key to your victory," Sir Nighteye explained. "While your quirk is powerful, it alone cannot guarantee your victory. Had you been fighting villains, the end result could've been disastrous."

"I figured out your weakness pretty easily. You used your blasts as pure force and left yourself wide open. I used my enhanced scales to take the damage. I had to worry about accidentally killing you two so I had to focus and lesson the venom's effect. I learned to do that from my mentors. They trained me to use my quirk and my fighting skills as well as judging my opponent's capabilities. That's also why you lost you'll just never win."

"Wait she was holding back why didn't she just beat him or squeeze him enough he passed out." One of the kids asked.

"Because he'd blast me well curled up and it could break a bone and puncture a lung. A hero doesn't kill and I made sure my tail held him in a position he couldn't move his feet and paralyzed the areas he would use for his quirk." Marissa said in a simple tone.

Bakugo growled at her. "No one treats me like a chump! No one! Not you, not Deku, no one!"

"Suck it up!" Sir nighteye from annoyance and anger. " You want to be a hero and if I had any say in it, I'd make sure you never get into UA you lost to someone who trained her heart out. You are not better you lost either learn from it or give up on being a hero." Sir Night eye gestured to Marissa to come on. She walked over as Aziwa injected him with the anti-venom. As they walked away. He turned. "She's stronger than you get used to losing."

"I'll show her," Bakugo growled.

The other kids laughed for once in there lives they were a little less afraid of Bakugo.

* * *

-The next day-

Marissa arrived at school to see Bakugo and Izuku talking to each other. "Hey, move, kittychan, you lost remember. so you have no right talking to Izuku in any rude manner."

"You're not the boss of me, you little bitch," Bakugo retorted.

Izuku stiffened. 'Kaachan, do you wanna die?!'

"Oh really maybe I should show you how useless you are your even less then quirks." She smirked Bakugo froze when he saw her hand begun to shift for once in his life he was actually scared….why...why…

He moved out of the way. The girl grabbed Izuku's hand and walked past him. "That's right kitchen stay in your place." They were further away when they heard Bakugo screamed in both anger and frustration.

"Wow. That was so cool," said Izuku.

"Thanks, I heard from my father he said something to you yesterday." Marissa sighed sadly

"Yeah. At first, he said I didn't have a chance at being a hero," Izuku sadly said, but then he smiled. "But then later he told me "you too can become a hero." And he meant it."

"Yeah, that's good." She said in a simple tone as they walked towards the class.

"And he said he would train me to prepare for the UA entrance exams," said Izuku.

She stopped in place. She was curious now. "Interesting I look forward to fighting you then." She walked away to get some training done.

* * *

-A month later-

She was studying and making sure her training went well enough. Izuku was being trained by her father but she wondered why. She could ask?

"Hey, Dad, why are you training Izuku?" Marissa asked him in confusion.

All Might was silent for a moment, taking a sip of cola. And then he said, "There's something about that kid. His drive kinda reminded me of myself…. And you."

"Ok….so you're giving him your quirk then," Marissa concluded. " Nighteye is definitely not gonna like this," Marissa said looking a little concerned. "Oh well…." She went to take a rest.

"Well, you're quirk is powerful as it is. You don't need it," said All Might. "I feel like both you and Izuku will both make great heroes."

"I wouldn't have wanted it. I want to do this on my own marrit…..a few more months here we come." She walked off to rest.

* * *

-Testing day-

Marissa, she took moment getting ready for the test stretching out. She waited for the gates to open she was in her suit.

"Go!" She ran using her cheetah form she was ahead of everyone in her area. It was surprising to all there.

They all ran after her not nearly as fast as her.

"That's a new speed record!" the announcer shouted for no real reason.

She then used the buildings to jump making her speed advance until she had enough speed to slam through six bots. Then she changed forms she grows brown wings two long bird-like wings as her arms and feathers all over her body but her chest. She had turned into a Peregrine Falcon. They all were taken aback she could see everything from the sky.

"What a badass!" a guy applicant remarked.

"She is All Might's daughter," another said.

Marissa grabbed a bot with her feet and lifted it in the air after changing into another creature an eagle her wingspan changing larger and whiter. She cold even sees the heat of the robots nearby she picked up the three-pointers in the air. And dropped it from the sky onto the other ones she saw. "29." 29 in 3 minutes. She swopped down using her bird legs to shoot through a few others using her amplified speed and strength destroying even more.

She saw another guy take down a bot using a scream that could give Black Canary a run for her money. This guy had short blonde hair with brown eyes and pale skin he was also wearing a white and black uniform as he ran through.

Marissa kinda likes this guy. He was strong she continued using this form until she had 90 points she had 1 minute left. Then she noticed the boy looking exhausted. When a robot came at him he tried to scream but it came out small it didn't even make a dent so she flew down and swiped it up tossing it to the ground.

"Time's up."

"Hey," the kid called. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem it's what heroes are for."Marissa smiled at him. He was oddly adorable. She landed and walked back out going to go home.

* * *

-At home-

"I think I got like 90 points I might've gotten more but there was this really adorable guy there who needed help I'm happy I did he didn't deserve to be crushed…..oh I should've seen if I could have gotten a picture so I could hang it with my other friends. That reminds Sina wants me to go to movies think I can?" She asked sweetly doing the cat thing.

"Okay, honey," her father said. "Just remember your training and be home on time."

She kissed his cheek. "Of course, dad. Love you." She kissed his cheek before running off to spend her time with her friend.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

Finally, her letter came to her in the mail. Her excitement was overwhelming. All Might saw her smile and knew it was her letter.

"I could tell you the results. But-" All Might started, but Marissa stopped him.

"Absolutely not! No spoilers!" Marissa said before going into her room and shutting the door.

She took a breath opening her envelope a little disk landed on her desk and an image of her father came into her view on what looked like a hologram projection.

"Your exam was excellent. Not only did you show how strong you were, but you also showed your strength of character. You were willing to risk not getting more points to save another person in trouble. Who wouldn't let in such an amazing student in? So Marissa with a final score of 123 welcome to UA."

All Might was on the couch when an excited scream rang out. "I did it! I'm going to UA!"

"Called it," he said with a smile. "Good thing I ordered a celebratory dinner and cake."

The girl came out with an excited look then she saw the dinner on the table All Might placed down chicken wings. She sat down. "These look good this is so awesome!"

"Well, you earned it," said All Might. "I have a feeling you'll be great."

Marissa couldn't wait to start school. She would be a great hero.


End file.
